The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Rapid expansion in the computing capability of mobile computing devices such as smartphones, tablet computers and other portable devices, and the concurrent explosion in the number and advancement of software program applications or “apps” for mobile devices, has greatly increased the dependence of working professionals on devices, apps and related platforms in the field of personal productivity. For example, apps are widely used for scheduling meetings, determining travel routes, selecting transit modes, and other functions.
However, in present practice extensive manual interaction with a large number of different apps is typically needed to determine the best route or transit mode to a particular location. For people who travel frequently, or who have a heavy schedule of meetings with extensive use of calendars, email, and other apps for planning, scheduling, and transit, there may be insufficient time between events, meetings or locations to manage the required interaction with multiple different apps.